ghostridermoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider
For the Ghost Rider film, see Ghost Rider (film). Johnny Blaze was a stunt motorcyclist who sold his soul to the devil to make his father better from cancer. After his father dies, the devil known as Mephisto (or Roarke) turned him into a demon who's head was a skull on fire. By calling the fire spirit within him, the spirit of vengeance, he will turn into Ghost Rider. Plots ''Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze, a motorcycle stunt performer, makes a deal with the devil to cure his dying father of cancer. When he dies anyway, the devil known as Mephisto claims his soul. Because of this, Johnny is unable to run off with his girlfriend, Roxanne Simpson. Years later, Johnny Blaze is a big-time performer who pulls off outrageous bike stunts, and, due to his inability to die, he perfects each one without injury. Just before his biggest stunt, he meets Roxanne again, who is know a reporter. After the stunt, he asks Roxanne out on a date. She agrees, but is stood up by Johnny. Later on, Mephisto calls upon Johnny, and instructs him to retrieve the Contract of a Thousand Souls to him from his son, Blackheart, on a deal that he would return his soul. Thus, he gives him the power of a demon and he transforms into the Ghost Rider. He quickly finds Blackheart, but is abruptly crushed by a truck, who the driver Ghost Rider quickly kills. As he rides off on his flaming motorcycle in search of Blackheart, he comes across a woman being threatened at knife point by a hooded mugger. Ghost Rider stops him with his Penance Stare, which confronts the mugger with the murderous crimes he had committed and reverts the pain he has brought onto himself, stealing his soul and effectively killing him. Ghost Rider then blacks out and wakes up at a graveyard, where he meets a man known as the Caretaker. He tells of Blackheart's history as Johnny learns that him and his minions were once angels cast out of Heaven. He finds Roxanne again in the midst of the destruction the Ghost Rider had caused the night before, and they meet again at his apartment to talk over their date incident. Johnny then reveals to Roxanne that he is the Ghost Rider, and that is why they can never be together. Roxanne, unsurprisingly, doesn't believe him, and they leave on bad terms. Police later arrest Johnny as they have discovered that he was the one terrorising the town. They throw him in jail where he is confronted by several unfriendly criminals who then begin to attack him. He becomes the Ghost Rider, steals one of their spiked leather jackets, and escapes. He then comes across another evil spirit by the name of Abigor, who was sent by Blackheart. After a quick battle, the police find him again and he drives up a building to escape them. Roxanne sees the Ghost Rider in the action, now realising Johnny was telling the truth, and he rides off. She goes to his apartment, where Blackheart is waiting, and he holds Roxanne hostage to set a trap for Johnny. He then tells him the Caretaker was holding the Contract the whole time and instructs him to collect it and bring it to him. When Johnny finds the Caretaker, they both agree to take down Blackheart, revealing that he is, in fact, Carter Slade and was another demon called the Phantom Rider. Together, they both ride off to find Blackheart, but Carter is unable to help him since he could only transform one more time. Blackheart, who is still holding Roxanne hostage, obtains the Contract and absorbs the Thousand Souls. However, Ghost Rider uses his Penance Stare to steal the souls away from Blackheart, and he consequently dies. When Roxanne is saved, Mephisto arrives to collect the Contract, and offers Johnny is soul back. He denies, declaring he would own the curse and be the Spirit of Vengence. He leaves Roxanne and they depart ways as Johnny rides off into his destiny. Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Johnny Blaze has been hiding for 5 years in eastern Europe and is confronted by Moreau. Moreau makes Johnny a deal, if Johnny uses the Rider to rescue the boy, Moreau and his group of monks lead by Methoties will remove the demon from Johnny's body. Johnny changes into the Ghost Rider and rescues the boy from Carrigan. Danny and Johnny bond over there demonic natures. Johnny, Nadya and Moreau take Danny to Methoties and the monks for fill there promise. They remove the Ghost Rider from demon after telling Johnny the background of the demon. The demons name is Zarathos and he was an angel, a spirit of justice sent to protect man. But he was taken to hell, corrupted and his mission of protecting the innocent, turned into punishing the guilty and he turned into the devils spirit of vengeance. But the monks rid Johnny of the Rider, and then decided that Danny is dangerous and born with his power and they can not remove it, so they decide to kill the boy. But Blackout shows up, kills the monks and captures Danny. Johnny, Moreua and Nadya go to stop Roarke, Blackout kills Moreua, Johnny is about to be killed as well, but Danny realizing that he has all of Roarke's powers, puts the power of Zarathos back into Johnny. Once again as the Rider, Johnny kills Blackout and a road chase occurs with the Rider chasing Roarke and the boy. Ghost Rider crashes Roarke's car and sends him back to hell and Danny is killed in the crash. But Johnny can feel the angelic part of Zarathos and his hands glows with blue fire as the angel resurrects the boy. With Roarke beaten, Johnny rides into the night, not as the spirit of vengeance, but as the spirit of justice. Powers and Abilities Ghost Rider is the supernatural combination between human host, Johnny Blaze and the demonic Zarathos. As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze possesses a variety of supernatural powers. Powers *'Demonic Transformation:' Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. However, he has begun to gain control over his transformations and can change through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. The power of the Ghost Rider depends on who is in control over the Ghost Rider, but while transformed the Ghost Rider is mostly in control, Johnny Blaze only influences it's decisions to an extent as he takes the "back seat", except when he sees Roxanne, he effectively calms down. Carter Slade has stated the Rider is powerful, however, it is unknown how extensive that power can get. Nonetheless, Johnny Blaze, as the Ghost Rider, is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on planet, while the Ghost Rider, is for all intent's and purposes described as boundless in power to the extent where the Ghost Rider was able to defeat Blackheart as Legion in battle; the Ghost Rider is one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. **'Superhuman Strength:' The Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength that is sufficient enough to go against immensely strong combatants. In this form, the Rider was able to beat all of Blackheart's minions and Blackheart as Legion. **'Superhuman Endurance:' The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. In human form, Johnny is the same like any human being and is subject to the same normal vulnerabilities, as shown when Slade had to stitch him up. However, Johnny Blaze, while as the Rider, is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage as he has taken blows from beings such as Blackheart with no sign of pain or discomfort. The Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him, bounce off his bones or burn away due to the level of hellfire emitted from him. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, if his being is ever damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows the Ghost Rider to instantly regenerate any and all damage done without any discomfort or any evident pain. However, this is not extended to Johnny in his human form but with time, it could. **'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is a supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even transform a regular motorcycle into an tricked out one completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash the hellfire in omni-directional attacks that are incredibly powerful. From what was seen in the trailer for the sequel, after being unloaded on by an attacker with an assault weapon, he spit back out every round like a machine gun completely in hellfire. Also near the end of the trailer, the boy ask what happens if he has to pee in that form and Johnny stated that "it's awesome" and then it cuts to the scene where he is pissing hellfire, not urine, out but it comes out like a flamethrower. **'Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider wields a chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and encasing it in hellfire or use it like a fan. **'Flash Step:' Ghost Rider can teleport by foot in short distances. He is able to make quick dashing movements confusing human eyesight and even thermal sight on a weapon. **'Levitation:' Ghost Rider is able to defy gravity allowing him to levitate in mid-air. Though, no real purpose, this capability after being knocked out by a flash grenade resulted into him swirling around. It also seems that he can control the speed of the swirling motion slowly or fast. **'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider's most powerful weapon stated by Slade, Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. In the first film, after exposure to the Penance Stare, the individual eyes are replaced with volcanic rock eyeballs with the individual's afflicted souls torturing within. Once the soul is purged, the entire physical body deteriorates into ashes leaving nothing. *'Resurrection:' After the true Zarathos awakened inside of Johnny, he was able to use the angel's powers to resurrect Danny Ketch. Abilities Blaze is an expert stunt rider. Although he's had no proper training, he is also a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations. Equipment *'Hellcycle: Motorcycle which can be transformed by hellfire whenever he becomes the Rider. *Ghost Rider's Chain''': Utilizing an length piece of chain he found upon his first time as the Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider's chain has become a mystic weapon capable of transforming into a wide variety of different weapons. Relationships *Roxanne Simpson - Girlfriend *Phantom Rider - Ally *Moreau - Ally *Danny Ketch - Ally *Nadya Ketch - Ally *Mephisto - Enemy *Blackheart - Enemy *Gressil - Enemy *Abigor - Enemy *Wallow - Enemy *Roarke - Enemy *Blackout - Enemy External links * Category:Ghost Rider (film) Characters Category:Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Characters Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Heroes